


A Melancholy

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Shopping, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John goes to the store, contemplates teas, and gets coffee.</p><p>Or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Melancholy

It was always the teas that gave John pause as he walked the aisle of Tesco's. Everything else he didn't have to think about, but the teas... There was his favorite, before the war. The blend he had gotten used to in Afghanistan. And the tea he'd always had with Sherlock, the one he was sure Mrs. Hudson had bought for the consulting detective for as long as he lived with her, the one that made him think of home, and of heartache.

He could never decide which to buy. The meanings they held for him now were so much more than just flavors. Which, he supposed, was why he was drinking a lot more coffee these days, only having tea when he was visiting someone and they offered it to him. With a sigh, he continued on down the aisle, picking up his cheap can of coffee as he passed.

He was halfway through the biscuit aisle when he noticed it was gone, and replaced with Sherlock's tea. With a frown, John stared at his basket, picking up the tin of tea and looking around suspiciously. There was no one there, not that he could see. Except, there was someone watching him from the next aisle, someone who clearly didn't want to be seen. As he started toward them, they fled with a clatter of heels.

“Wait!” he called out, dropping his basket as he realized they were going to the door. But he wasn't quick enough. There was just the flash of red heels around the corner as he left the store. “Bugger.” he murmured, heading back into the store crestfallen. The basket was still where he dropped it, so he picked it up, ignoring the strange looks people gave him as he made his purchases and left, only belatedly realizing as he made his way home that he hadn't gotten his coffee, he had bought Sherlock's tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 30 Day OTP Challenge. Day 8: Shopping.


End file.
